Always Been You
by Sniffified17
Summary: Santana and Brittany met in their first year in high school and immediately became close friends. Both of them are members of Mckinley High Cheerios and Glee Club. They are now in their sophomore year at McKinley and Brittany continued to struggle with h


**1**

Santana woke up from the sound of the mini alarm clock given by her best friend Brittany. It's a pink Hello Kitty and lights up whenever it rings. It is the first day of school at Mckinley High and she's excited to be back in her Cheerios Uniform and sing with the Glee Club. Although, she hated to admit that she enjoyed spending time with the club, it is actually one of the things that completes her day. She may be annoyed by the obnoxious Rachel Berry and sick of Finn Hudson's hilarious dance moves, in her heart these people are the ones she can call real friends.

During summer, she spent most of the time at home and with her best friend Brittany. They met during their freshman year and immediately became close friends. Her summer days are usually uneventful as her parents are busy with family business and other things. The economy is not looking good these days and her parents have been working their butts off to sustain family income and keep up with their expenses. Santana's family owns the biggest house in Lima Adjacent community. Her dad is a doctor and holds a position in their small town while her mom is a business woman and takes care of their family business. Money is not a problem for Santana, she can ask for whatever she wants. However, her parents preferred her to be in a public school even if they can afford better. Santana's dad came from a poor family and her abuela is an illegal immigrant way back. Her dad never met his real father. Due to the fact that life has not been easy for Mr. Lopez, he wanted Santana to experience how it is to strive for her own education. Santana has a good perspective in life and has goals she wanted to reach someday. When she entered McKinley High, she worked her way to become a part of the Cheerios which entitled her to get a full scholarship.

In her early age, Santana has been helping her mom running their business. She works during the weekends and gets paid the same rate as regular workers to get extra cash. They have a huge store in Lima which sells Puerto Rican food items and supplies which they get delivered directly from Puerto Rico. Business has been great and it should be as they are the only Puerto Rican store in town. If education failed her, she definitely knows when to venture to.

Brittany lives a few blocks away from their house. Most of the time, her dad rides her to school and pick up Brittany on the way. They usually go to school and leave the same time. They're both sophomores now and almost have the same schedule. Although Brittany is intellectually challenged, she managed to finish their first year with an average record due to the assistance of special projects. Same as her, Brittany needs to have a consistent passing grade to be in the Cheerios and continuously get full scholarship. She may not be the smartest girl in McKinley but Santana have seen how hard Brittany has been working in order to pass every subject at school. Being in the Glee Club and Cheerios needs massive talent on time management. Just like the boys who are members of the Football Team. It is usually hard to focus especially when they have exams and competitions to think of. Everyday is tiring but Santana and Brittany never regrets joining Glee Club.

A sound of her ringtone distracted Santana, she picked up her phone and opened a message. It's from Brittany.

'_Santana, is your dad riding you to school today?' _she read it aloud.

She created a message and replied, '_Yes, we'll pick you up at 8am, okay.'_

Mr. Lopez seems to be really fond of Brittany and always amused of things she usually says. Sometimes Santana thinks that her dad enjoyed speaking with Brittany more than her. They will always talk about random things and Lord Tubbington's stuff.

'So Brittany, how is Lord Tubbington?' asked Mr. Lopez.

'He's doing good Mr. Lopez, he gained a few more pounds this summer and I'm totally upset about it. I know he's been on Atkins but it seems not working for him. I know he steals from our fridge to have a midnight snack every now and then that is why I asked Mom to buy a new fridge with security lock in it.'

Santana gave Brittany her signature 'WTF' look and checked Mr. Lopez' reaction on what her friend just said. In surprise, Mr. Lopez is all smiles and not weirded out by what Brittany had said.

'I bet Lord Tubbs is one sneaky guy, isn't he?' Mr. Lopez responded.

'You got that right, Mr. Lopez, he is. One time, he stole a bottle of rum in my dad's secret liquor cabinet.'

'Really? Brittany? How did you even know he stole it.' Asked by a confused and mocking Santana.

'Coz I smelled him, I definitely know it's the alcohol and dad complained about missing a bottle from his cabinet.'

Brittany surely stated and followed, 'I'm very sure of it Santana, It's my cat, it's Lord Tubbington, he does things like that all the time.'

Santana has nothing to do but shrug, and Mr. Lopez still amused, just released a little chuckle. Her daughter eyed him in perplexed expression.

'Alright girls, we're here, good luck on your first day.' said Mr. Lopez.

He looked at Santana and asked, 'Is there anything else you need, hon?'

'No, dad, I'm good, take care, hope to see you, dinner.' she said smiling.

Santana grabbed Brittany from the car, 'C'mon Brittany!' Both girls excitedly enter the school premises.

While walking to their first class Santana noticed that Brittany seemed to be in deep thought.

'Hey Britt, you know what, you look like a plastic bottle that have been poured with boiling water, what's wrong?' it's always hard for Santana to use more affectionate words.

'Well, I'm just thinking if I can ever survive this year. You know how they say that this year will really be much harder?' said Brittany while tightly hugging her books.

Santana suddenly felt sad. She realized that if Brittany will continuously have a hard time at school, she may loose the scholarship, never graduate and be stuck at Lima. She struggled to respond.

'Santana, how do you do it? You have a consistent A, we've got Glee Club and Cheerios and I have Lord Tubbs to attend to, it's so hard. Sometimes, I just want to quit school.'

'Brittany? Are you serious? Of course you can't, you don't want to be stuck here in Lima. You work hard all the time, you'll be okay.' Santana struggled to sound convincing.

'You're not even convinced yourself.' Brittany noticed her tone.

Brittany just shrugged and said,' It's okay Santana, I wish Lord Tubbington can have babies and make all of them poop chocolates so I can have a chocolate factory or something.'

Santana rolled her eyes but reverted back and immediately empathized with her friend. She affectionately tapped her and said. 'We'll be okay Brittany, you survived a year and you will again, this year. Also, please, just please… Lord Tubbington's poop is better as fertilizer for plants okay.'

'Thanks, San.' But then she stopped and looked puzzled.

'Wait, what is a fertilizer though? I thought that term is for eggs. So you mean, plants have eggs too?' Brittany asked curiously.

'No! Just no.' Santana exclaimed.

'Sorry Santana, it's just… so confusing.'

'Alright, why don't you come over tonight and we'll run through lessons. Not necessarily tonight, it's our first day and most likely teachers have nothing to discuss which is subject or lesson related.'

'I think that is a great idea.' Brittany excitingly agreed.

As expected, classes have been boring all day. At exactly 3pm, Brittany and Santana finished their Spanish class and they excitedly went to the Choir Room for their daily dose of Glee Club.

'I wonder what song we're going to sing today, am excited.' Said Brittany and immediately grabbing Santana's hand.

She likes it when Brittany does that. For some reason she felt like she is in a safe place when they hold hands together. Santana giggled and gave her bestie a nod and smiled. She is just as excited as her friend. It's been a while since they attended the Glee Club session.

The whole summer, Brittany and Santana just watched those creepy zombie and horror movies. She hated it but Brittany liked it so much and she doesn't want to break her heart so she kept up and pretended that she likes it. But no, it's more accurate to say that she pretended to love it.

She remembered being scared as fuck while watching those movies that she couldn't help but cry.

'Honey, what's wrong?' asked Brittany who was shocked since she thought San is into zombie movies.

'Nothing, it is just, it's beautiful, I mean those zombies' make ups, they are work of art, goddamn work of art Britt. This movie has really fulfilled my dream zombie world, sorry, this is a very emotional moment for me.' Santana tried to sound convincing while sobbing.

She didn't even know why she is scared of this man made up characters. She is Santana, she's bad and she's a bitch. If Quinn witnessed something like this happening, she'll probably die of embarrassment.

'Are you sure? You seemed really scared San? Can I hug you? …hmmm, please?' Brittany asking with her puppy dog eyes and looked like she felt really sorry for her.

'Err – okay, I'm not reall-…' Santana was not able to finish her sentence as her words stopped when Britt hugged her tightly and caressed her back. They stayed like that for a while; San doesn't want to escape the hug.

'Hmmm…, thanks Britt.' She finally said. Santana loved it, this is the closest contact she'd ever had with any person who's not her boyfriend or fubu. Her parents were never affectionate and hugs like this from Brittany felt really good to her.

'So…' Brittany speaks while escaping from the hug making Santana disappointed.

'Since you seemed to love zombies, I bet you'll even love the Sadako Series, it's from Japan, gosh I'm excited San, I think we should watch all the versions and its sequels. Gawd, don't you just love summer?'

'_Oh, please no_.' San thought but instead she responded with enthusiasm, 'I agree, best summer ever!'

'Great, can I call my mom using your phone then? I'll tell her that it's too late and I am going to sleep over.' Brittany said eagerly.

Santana chuckled, 'Honey, you haven't even asked me if you can sleep over.'

'Ow, I thought I don't need to ask,' Brittany dropped a confused look and then shifted to a smile.

'Okay so I'll ask you. Can I sleep over?'

'I'm just fooling around, of course you can and also, I have an extra pair of pajamas, it's pink, you'll love it.'

The pink pajamas looked lovely and Santana adored it so much she thinks Brittany looked like a doll in it.

'Wow, you're such a cutie on those pjs Britt Britt.' She complimented.

'Really? Maybe, you can just give it to me and I'll wear this every time I sleep over.'

The thought of having her bestie stay over more often made her very happy that she wanted to ask her mom to buy her a dozen of those pink pajamas.

'Sure Britt, all yours, c'mon, my bed is ready which side would you want to sleep? Santana asked.

'Well, I wanted to have a good mood tomorrow so I'll probably shouldn't be on the wrong side of the bed which means I'll pick the right one, and you'll be on the left.'

Santana laughed at what Brittany said.

'That won't be a problem, however does that mean, I'll be unhappy tomorrow since I'll be waking up on the wrong side of the bed.' Santana curiously asked.

'Of course not, you'll be happy once you woke up and see me sleeping beside you.'

'_What?_' Santana thought, '_weird, but that said sounds really nice, just like, well, lovers.' _

Britt's blue eyes gazed at her smilingly and said '…because I'll pass on some good vibes I got from sleeping on the right side of the bed to you.' she continued as she looked at her confused friend.

Santana recovered and snapped, 'Oh, yes, exactly, of course. You're so clever, Britt.' _'Wow I can't believe, my mind just thought of lovers. Damn.' _

Santana went to bed and lay in her most comfortable position. Brittany followed and did the same. They face each other and chatted their way to sleep.

'I always kiss Lord Tubbington before bed time and I will not be able to sleep if I didn't.' Brittany murmured while her eyes closed. 'San can you kiss me?'

Santana froze but secretly giggled and smiled, 'Ow – err yeah maybe I can do that, I may not be your Lord Tubbington, but I think I can be your Saint, call me Saint Anne, Brittany's Saint Anne.'

Britt opened her eyes and displayed a huge smile, 'Nice, I used to think bitches can't be saint, guess I'm wrong.'

'A bitch like me can, maybe just every midnight though. Err - where do you want the kiss? '

San seemed shocked with her own question. _' and, why did I ask, for sure it's going to be on the cheeks anyway, what am I thinking.'_

Santana didn't hear a reply from Britt but suddenly saw her bestie's head lean forward and held both of her cheeks going for a kiss on the lips. Santana panicked but just froze and waited for the moment to happen.

When Brittany's lips touched hers, she felt faint. She didn't know how to feel but very certain that she's nervous and struggling, thinking about what she should say after the kiss. It looks like it isn't a big deal with Brittany and so she should act that way too. Like this is a normal thing besties do.

Santana remained speechless and the moment just outwitted her. It happened too fast that she couldn't think of anything to say when Brittany finally moves out from the kiss. It was quick and just a peck, she wished to have more. She didn't realize that her eyes are closed and when she opened it, Britt is watching her lovingly.

'You're such a cutie San and… you smell nice and sweet, like milk and honey.' She said and pinched her nose.

'Yes, that's um, well, my new lotion. I have an extra bottle, you can have it.' San is thankful that Britt commented on how she smelled because if not, she could have said something stupid or just be speechless and look dumb in front of her gazing blue eyes. She is totally confused with the whole situation right now.

'Thank you San, maybe I can share it with Lord Tubbs.'

'Britt Britt, I don't think that's a good idea.'

'Well, I - I wanted him to smell like you when I kiss him, coz it's soo good.' This comment made Santana blush.

'Have you kissed other girls before?' _'.Stupid.' _San can't help it she needed to know.

'Why? Didn't you?' Brittany curiously asked. The response seemed to have broken her heart.

'Of course I did, I' just well, curious, I guess.' _'Of course I never kissed a girl before, I always go for the guys. And why lie San, why lie?'_

'Soft and nice don't you think? To be honest, you're my best girl kiss ever, maybe because we're besties right?' Brittany said and pinched Santana's nose.

'Right.' it is the only response Santana can think of.

'Now, let me hug you and let's sleep.'


End file.
